You Are The Music In Me
by Lj the Bard
Summary: LILEY! Miley and Oliver love Lilly. Lilly is with Oliver because she doesnt know how she feels. Oliver asks Miley to write a song for him to give to Lilly and Lilly finds it. What will happen? FEED THE BARD! Dedicated to -little clip-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Alright, so this story has been a long time coming on the old drawing board and its about time I finally got to it. This story goes out to my reviewer -little clip- who so happened to challenge me to do something different. Here you are my friend, everyone else, please enjoy and remember to FEED ME REVIEWS!!

--x--

**Miley P.O.V.**

I sat across from them for the unknownth time this week, watching yet again as she fed him a french fry from her plate, I wanted to gag. Since when did they have to go flaunting their romance in front of me? Dont they see how it hurts? Of course not... I mean what couple would ever notice their _other_ best friend sitting right across from them every single day, being perfectly _fine_ with every set of goo-goo eyes and sweet talk from them both? I was very thankful when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, I quickly got up from my seat, grabbing my tray and downing the last of my water before taking off without a backwards glance at either Oliver nor Lilly. Now seniors, I was thankful for the fact that my classes were limited due to all the hardwork and the extra homework I did finally paid off as I grabbed my car keys and headed for the senior parking lot, done for today, I wanted to get out of there before Lilly or Oliver could catch up and ask for a ride. Of course, Oliver had his own car and Lilly would most likely ride with him anyway.

I set my things down in my red convertable, just like the one similar to what they sent to me when I did that Hannah commercial for that disgusting perfume, I'd loved that car so much my dad went and got me this beauty maroon mustang GT convertable for my seventeenth birthday, I can still remember the look of jealousy on Jackson's face, since he only got dad's old station wagon to carry him up North to Seattle where he was currently attending his college. I got out of the school grounds and took my time breezing down backroads in no rush to really get home, as I let the wind whip through my hair, I turned on my radio only to hear one of my own songs blast out at me, True Friend, I changed stations only to hear more sappy songs until I finally settled on a rock station my brother had programmed into the car radio and I was grateful for the heavy metal guitar blaring through my speakers as I weaved through the lunch hour traffic on my way home.

Maybe I should explain things a little more, my name is Miley Stewart, I am a senior at Seaview High School, almost eighteen years old, I live with my father in Malibu, California, I am secretly known as Hannah Montana, an infamous international popstar who will be heading out to Europe for a year-long tour once _I_ graduate High School in four months, and my best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Both of whom are sadly enough, together and have been for nearly a year now. Wanna know the sad part? I helped them get together, mostly because I knew Oliver loved Lilly for the longest time and I just thought Lilly would be happy with him, I was right. They've never been happier, but the REAL sad part is... I cant be happy for them when I'm in love with one of them. That's right, I'm in love with my best friend, and its not Oliver. Lilly Truscott has had my heart for years now, unfortionately it took her getting with Oliver for me to finally see what I'd had all along and what I am now missing, but I couldn't just break them up for my own selfish desires, besides, there is no way on God's green Earth that Lillian Truscott would see me that way, not when she is dating Oliver, a _male_. So I just hike up my boots each day and as my Aunt Dolly loves to say, grin and bare it. I pull into the driveway of my home and shut off the engine before grabbing my purse and books and heading inside. My dad is in the kitchen making grilled cheeses and hears me walk in.

"Hey Miles, how was school?"he asked. I sigh,

"Dad, do you really need to ask me that?"I gave him a cocky grin, he nodded in understanding. He knows I know that he only means well but after nearly thirteen years of being in school, no day at school has ever been really great since the second day I ever started it. I kiss him on the cheek and grab an already made grilled cheese before heading upstairs and tossing my things on my bed. I then notice my phone drop out from my purse and I have two missed calls, one from Lilly, one from Oliver. Not surprising, but you'd think they would have gotten the hint that I didn't want to be around them after lunch. I kick my shoes off and grunge myself down to a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater, I pull my hair up into a messy bun and I sit on my bed, grabbing my guitar as I do. Hannah needs new songs, especially since I have a huge record deal release coming up soon and they want to get some new material, Dad doesnt have a problem writing me songs, but I'm growing up and so is Hannah, and I want to be able to show him, and the world, that I am capable of writing my own lyrics, but I haven't had any easy time with it, in fact I've had the worst writers block since that English poetry project in sophomore year.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I look over at my nightstand, at the framed photograph of my mother and I try hard to think what my life would be like if she were still around, I certainly wouldn't be here, in fact, I dont think we would have moved to Malibu at all had my mother not died, we would have stayed in Tennessee, Hannah probably would've never existed, my dad would have kept recording his own music, and I would have never met Lilly. I sighed and looked next to the photo of my mother to another framed photo of me and Lilly, taken up on that rooftop when Hannah had that pimple cream advertisement, me and Lilly had been dancing on the roof, Dad had taken a photo of us when I had my arms wrapped around her waist and she had hers likewise around my neck, our cheeks were pressed together, smiling radiantly at the camera, she was wearing those goofy looking glasses, which she no longer owned by the way, she had somehow convinced her dog to eat them and her mom bought her a new set, much lovelier but she still preferred contacts, and I had a pimple on my chin still from that same photo in the advertisement, it was my favorite picture of us, not only because it showed us who we really were, but it shows how we still loved each other, despite our faults. I just wish Lilly would love me the way I do her, despite the fault that we're the same gender.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone blaring "Life's What You Make It" and I rolled my eyes, answering with a short,

"Hello?"

"_Miley?_"Oliver asked. "_Hey, listen you took off pretty quick after lunch, Lilly and me were wondering if you were alright._"

"I dont see why I wouldn't be, I just needed to get home,"I snapped, a bit harsher than I intended.

"_O...kay, well listen, I needed to ask you something, something important about Lilly-_"my heart leapt into my throat. What about Lilly? Are they breaking up? _Get real, Stewart, only in your dreams... well a girl CAN dream!_

"_Miley?_"

"Yeah, I'm here,"I replied.

"_Actually... I think I'd feel better if I asked you this in person, ya know? Can I come over?_"he asked, unsure. I sighed.

"I dunno, Oliver, I'm kinda in the middle of something-"

"_Please? I promise I wont stay long I just wanna ask you-_"

"Alright! But you cant stay, c'mon by,"I answered, irritably.

"_Sweet! Thanks, Miles, be there in ten!_"the phone line clicked and I snapped my phone shut, tossing it onto my bag before finally glancing down at the six-string in my lap, I pulled it up and began strumming at the chords, trying to get a tune going. It wasn't long before I heard my dad call up,

"Miles! Oliver's here!"I went to go downstairs but I found that Oliver was already at my door, raising his fist to knock. He smiled,

"Hey,"he sidestepped me to come in. I let him and I took a seat before pulling my guitar back into my lap, I had to be holding something or else I'd fidget from nerves of just knowing he held the key to my beloved's heart. That was good! I grabbed a pen and my notepad and wrote that down. "Writing music I see?"he asked.

"Yeah, Hannah needs a couple songs on her new album before the Europe tour,"I answered, jotting more words before trying to rhyme them.

"Ya know, that may just be something!"Oliver snapped his fingers, I looked up, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Huh?"

"Well, ya see, about the conversation, I have something I wanna give to Lilly, but I have never had a way with words, you see?"He dug into his pocket, and produced a small ringbox, my eyes widened and my jaw hit the ground.

"Oliver.. what the-?"he opened the box and revealed a small silver band with a princess cut diamond.

"Miles, Lilly is the one for me, I just know it, I've never been so happy and I know that I want her to be apart of me forever, and so I wanna propose on our one year...," he was grinning like an idiot. I felt my heart shatter, and I struggled to keep myself composed. "And.. well I just want it to be perfect, and I was hoping you could help write me something 'cause ya know I've never had a way with words... you could write me a song!"

"Doughnut say what?!"I asked, sitting back as Oliver joined me on my bed, a goofy smile still plastered on his features.

"Miley, I'm serious, I want that night to be perfect, I could think of no other way for it to be perfect than to sing her a serenade and then propose, say you'll do it!"he pouted.

"Oliver, I cant _just_ write you a song for Lilly, I cant even really write anything for myself!"I snapped. The pout didn't leave his eyes,

"C'mon Miles, I know ya can, please, please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No,"I argued.

"With a cherry on top?"Oliver asked.

"Write your own damned song, Oken, or just be smart and dont do it-"

"Miley say what?"he asked, dumbfounded.

I sighed, and smacked my forehead, leaving my palm resting there, shutting my eyes against the oncoming headache that was being caused by this sudden announcement. Proposal? Engagement? He had the ring... if I thought I didn't have a shot at Lilly now, once he asks her I _deffinitely_ wont, I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, wishing this would just all go away.

"Miles?"he asked. I opened one eye and looked up at him. He looked sad, almost pitiful and I felt horrible, I cringed, none of this would have happened had I not put them together in the first place, and now here I stood, sat rather, listening to my best friend tell me his plans to ask the girl of _both_ our dreams to marry him. I felt my stomach twist painfully.

"I'll do it,"I heard the words fall from my lips, but I had a hard time believing that it was actually _me_ who said them. His face brightened and he threw himself at me, nearly toppling us both over the bed but we remained still as he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Yeah, well, when is this again?"I asked, unsure, and slightly crestfallen.

"March sixteenth,"that gave me two weeks. I nodded.

"I cant promise anything Oliver, Hannah comes first, you understand?"I asked seriously. He nodded, smiling like a fool, I doubt he really heard me.

"Yeah, whatever you say, anyway, I gotta run, dinner, ya know, thank you SO much Miles, you're the bestest friend I've ever known, see ya!"he was out my door before I could even sprout off a goodbye. I felt my stomach lurch again and I ran for the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach down the toilet. When I finished I wiped my mouth and gargled mouthwash before sitting back on the tile floor and resting up against the sink, staring at the teal blue wall of my bathroom, repeating the earlier conversation over in my head. Oliver wanted to propose to Lilly and he wanted me to help him by writing a song for her? How on Earth was I supposed to do that when all I could think of was how I hated him for taking her from me, its true that Lilly could be really bad about keeping up with a boyfriend and best friend at the same time, even when Oliver was my friend, too. But now, marriage? Not to mention the year long tour I was going for, Lilly and Oliver were both planning on staying close to home to go to school, so they'd probably wind up getting married while I was away, or maybe they'd wait til I got back so I could be apart of the wedding? I dont know if that should make me feel better or worse.

I groaned as I picked myself up off of the floor and went to crash onto my bed, I felt the tears sting my eyes as my face hit the pillow and I looked over to the photo from earlier and I couldn't help but feel as if I would never know what it is to be complete again, is it possible to feel a heart breaking? Or maybe people just think its indigestion, but for me, I could feel the shards of my heart ripping my soul into pieces as I cried myself into an uneasy slumber, my guitar lying at my side, forgotten.

* * *

**AN:** Feed me reviews for the next chapter!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who have reviewed!! Here is the second chapter, keep 'em comin!

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**Miley P.O.V.**

I was lying on my back on the shingled roof near the deck area, the doors to the house were open, it was a rather warm day for February and my dad was inside reading the paper, Jackson was home for a week-long break and was probably in his room playing on the computer that dad bought him for his graduation gift. It had been two days since Oliver came to me telling me his intentions, since then I had blatantly ignored him and Lilly. _Lilly_, I felt the tears sting my eyes once more as my heart began to beat irregularly in my chest, I had tried to do the task asked by Oliver, but I just couldn't help but write anything but pitiful, sad lyrics that would make an emo kid proud at the thought of Oliver and Lilly getting engaged. I knew I should be happy for them, I mean its not everyday you find someone who you think may be the one you want to spend the rest of your life with but it wasn't easy to "grin and bare it" when your last hopes have just been dashed out the window. I heard a boombox come on from someone down at the beach and I scoffed as Hannah's "True Friend" came on. Sometimes I really believe I shouldn't have wrote that song, because it just seems to have mocked me lately, everytime it came on all I could think of was the person who I wrote it for, the girl who held my heart and with each passing day, broke it a little more, unintentionally.

I remember when True Friend earned the Silver Booty award and how Oliver had cuffed Lilly and I together because we'd been fighting over something silly, which I cant even remember now, and how in the middle of my speech I spoke those words that now I couldn't even utter without fear of giving my true intentions away. _We love each other_, True Friend was the perfect song for my interpretation of Lilly then, but what could be my interpretation now? Or rather, what could I write for Oliver to give to Lilly to help him ask her to marry him? I shook my head, there was no way I could manage that, I would never get it done. Maybe I should just forget it and tell Oliver to use some other song. Thats when I heard the keys to the piano being strung from inside, I listened closely, it didn't seem like a very good set of notes as the piano went from a D minor to C minor then all the way to an A major.(**AN: I do NOT play piano so I have no idea what I'm saying, just guessing!**) Suddenly however, one key was hit, then again, and again before three other keys and it almost sounded like a beautiful melody.

I hopped off of the roof and landed on my feet before heading to the doors to see that my father was just walking upto the piano, same as me, staring. I almost laughed out loud for the first time in days,

"I suppose Linda is havin a grand ol' time, must be her way of thankin me for the roll of swiss I left for her last night,"Dad said. I giggled.

"Ya know, I wonder what would happen if we told people we owned a piano-playing mouse?"I asked him. Robbie Ray only shrugged. "She'd probably become a bigger hit than Hannah with a bit more practice,"I said, half-joking.

"Aw darlin, ya still havin doubts about Europe?"he asked, takin a seat. Linda suddenly hit a few notes to Retreat and my dad gave me a lopsided grin.

"Hardee har har, Linda,"I glowered, taking a seat next to my dad. "I dunno Dad, actually... there is something else-"

"Oh? Would that something happen to be Oliver and Lilly?"he asked. My eyebrows rose,

"How-?"

"Miles, I'm a dad, I'm s'posed to know when things are wrong with my daughter... granted I dont _always_ understand 'em but seein as how Lilly and Oliver are hardly ever around here anymore, I figured somethin must be up,"he answered. I slouched,

"Oliver came by yesterday and... well he wants me to write a song for Lilly... he's, he's gonna ask her something on their one year anniversary next month and he really wants me to help by writing a song for her and I just cant do it without the lyrics being too depressing."

"I see, and does that have anything to do with how you feel about Lilly?"he asked. I nodded, before doing a double-take,

"Swiss cheese Daddy say what?!"

"Bud, if you cant look me in the eye and tell me you dont love that girl, then I know you're lyin,"he answered with the very same look he just gave me. "It doesn't bother me, Miles, I just wanna see you happy, I dont care who it is, truth be told, I'm just glad it aint that Jake Ryan fella." I laughed, but then took on another solemn expression.

"Dad, what do I do? I'm crazy about her... but I know there is no way... Oliver will ask her to marry him and she'll do it.."tears sprung up into my eyes, clouding my vision as my father pulled me to him, I buried my face into his shirt as my heart began to shred my soul apart once more.

"You shouldn't count your chickens so early, bud, ya never know what can happen until ya give something new a shot, Lilly adores you-"he said.

"Yeah but could she _love_ me? Really love me?"I asked, choking on my tears.

"Like I said, ya never know, if ya keep yourself outta the game for fear of losing, there's no way you'll know if ya have a shot at winnin,"he consulted.

"You and Aunt Dolly both say that, but what does it _mean?_ What am I gonna _do_?"I sniffled, frustrated.

"Write that song, bud, dig down deep into your heart and really pour your heart out, tell her what ya feel,"Dad kissed my head and sat up. "And know that I'll be here if ya need any help,"the keys to the piano clanged behind me,"and Linda, too." He chuckled and walked back into the kitchen.

I turned around to the piano, sniffling, wiping the last of my tears away onto my shirt sleeve and I looked at the beautiful ivory keys, and I took a shaky breath.

"Alright Linda, gimme a hint at where to start,"I whispered. A few moments of silence followed before the same melody that brought my attention earlier, came to life as the keys struck themselves and I watched, following along before taking over, that was a _really_ smart rat. I began playing a melody, not sure where I was going with it but I allowed the notes to soothe my aching soul, I always loved how piano could do that for me. I played for what seemed like hours, mumbling little things to myself as I allowed my heart enter my fingers and follow the notes. My dad had set a pen and notepad down but I left it blank almost all the time while I played, I was in my own little world and nothing could bring me down here, I was safe, I was loved, I was whole, even if just for a little while.

--x--

**Lilly P.O.V.**

It was Monday morning, as I rode along in the passenger side of Oliver's silver Honda accord, first thing on my agenda after finishing my already put-off Algebra in my lap, was to track down Miley Stewart. I'd tried to call her God only knows how many times since Friday when she took off from lunch, and none of my calls had been returned, Oliver told me he'd seen her and I felt bad on how I flipped out on him for not telling me, but he said he just needed to speak to her for a few moments and assured me that he only meant to see if she was alright, but it wouldn't be enough until I saw her face to face. I wasn't sure what was up with my best friend lately, Hannah had not had any concerts so I wasn't able to attend as Lola, of course Miley had an excuse for that, she'd been working diligently on songs for her new album release before she went to Europe this summer, I was going to miss her SO much, I wish I could go but I'm taking moms advice and I'm gonna work my butt off so I can afford my books, which are not cheap considering I'm going to be studying criminal law at Harvard which I got my acceptance letter to just last week, I'd been hoping to tell Miley, along with Oliver, but as I already mentioned, I havent had the opportunity, Oliver doesnt know yet because I'm afraid of how to really tell him, Oliver was planning on going to Berkeley and up until December I'd planned to go with him but then my plans changed, I kept trying to discuss these things with him, about how I want to study law and not journalism, alongside him, I knew it would upset him, and the longer I put it off, the more painful it would be for both of us.

I just wish things were simpler, Oliver and I had been buds since pre-school, and we were nearing our one year mark as a couple, one whole year, I couldn't believe it, I remember Oliver being so nervous when he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I'd been very reluctant, I recall as I look over at him now, shifting gears on our way to the High school, he's still the same, sweet, loveable doughnut as always and he always made sure that my happiness came first, he was a great guy, the only problem was I still felt nothing past a brotherly love for him, and I hated that I kept tagging him along like I was, yearning for graduation so I could start working and not be near him so, and then for September when I'd be gone completely and I wouldn't have to feel miserable at all, I know it sounds cruel but I just didn't have the heart to tell Oliver no, not when he went out of his way to make everything so perfect for me, not only while we have been together, but even before, Oliver had always been there. And lately I've felt bad how Miley had been so left out, always the third wheel, she thinks that I dont notice how she pretends to be okay with Oliver's constant mushiness and I'm surprised she hasn't seen past _my_ facade of putting on a show just to keep his fears of me leaving him quelled. Another problem about Oliver is how he can be very..._clingy_, I've spent almost all my time with Oliver and hardly none with Miley except for when she had concerts as Hannah, and even then it was difficult to get Oliver not to tag along as Mike Standley the _third_. I knew he meant well, just wanting to be by my side, but having to see him everyday nearly twenty-four seven was enough.

We parked in the senior parking lot just as I finished my last Algebra question and packed my books away, Oliver leaned over and kissed me and I let him, despite the fact that I inwardly cringed almost everytime, I broke it after a few seconds when he felt as if he wanted to stick his tongue down my throat and I smiled, before pecking him on the lips once more for good measure and I got out of the car, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and making way for the school, not too soon did Oliver join me, placing his arm around my waist which in any other way, would be sweet, but I knew he did it to somehow make himself feel somewhat dignified, as if he was somehow trying to remind me that I was his. I shook his arm off as we entered the building and headed for our lockers, which after all these years, were still together, just like Miley's, but I was almost certain she'd already been to her locker this morning. Oliver had gym first thing whereas I had Algebra, lucky me, so he kissed me sloppily before heading off and I wiped my mouth on the back of my shirt before heading into the bathroom to gargle with a small thing of mouthwash, I really hated how he did that sometimes. I learned to be prepared however after the first couple months.

I reached the bathroom and I paused at the doorway as I entered when I heard a soft, beautiful melody being hummed from one of the stalls, it seemed so..._genuine _and happy. I slinked over to one of the stalls quietly as I heard the melody continue and locked myself in a stall, hearing the toilet flush from that stall and then the door unlatching, I watched from the crease in the door to see none other than Miley Stewart walk over to the sink and wash her hands, still humming, now curious as to what had her so happy to be humming? Suddenly, the humming stopped and I felt my stomach clench in worry that she had spotted me but I remembered the stall door and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"_When I hear my favorite song... I know-_ damnit,"she swore silently, and dried off her hands before exiting. _That's_ what it was! She was onto a song, I smiled, happy for my friend, I knew she was having a difficult time writing lately, and I hoped she had been getting better, maybe I'd ask her about the song later at lunch, but then, she didnt know I'd heard her, oh well. The warning bell rung and I quickly swabbed my mouth with some listerine before heading out to my first period right in time.

--x--

**Miley P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe how the words just seemed to be flowing lately, I had already written three new Hannah songs within the last week, however, as Oliver had reminded me once, the song I needed to work on for him and Lilly still had not been finished, I tried and tried as hard as I could but it was only half-done, I still needed to finish a few more notes to the bridge before I could finish it off with several ends of the chorus, I hoped that Oliver wouldn't mind Hannah using this song later, afterall I _did_ write it. I fumbled with the sheet music on top of my small keyboard as I struck a few notes and jotted them down along the lines, humming to myself.

"Miles! Lilly's here!"My eyes shot up. What?! Lilly?... Oh crap, we have that Debate project to work on, there goes my shot at avoiding her. I scrambled to collect the work and hide it, I heard a soft knock at my door.

"ONE SEC!"I yelled. I tossed the sheet music beneath my comforter and threw it overtop as I ran over to collect my schoolbooks and sat at my desk, plopping my Calculus homework open. "C'min!" The door opened and Lilly's blonde head popped in with a small smile.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call first, figured you'd remember?"she asked.

"Yeah, debate, I was just finishing up... calculus,"I looked down at my book to clarify. She looked as well and nodded, I stood and I noticed Lilly's eyes grow round. I looked down to see I was in my boxer-briefs and a white spaghetti strap and I went bright red. "Oh! Erm, take a seat I'll- I'm gonna-"I dashed for the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on my way, slamming the door behind me, my heart thundering in my ribcage.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

_That_ was quite a sight for sore eyes, I shook my head. Where did _that _come from?! I took a seat on her bed and immediately sprang up as I heard paper crinkle beneath me, I looked down but there was only comforter, strange. I lifted it up and I noticed there were several sheets of music scattered haphazardly beneath the bedspread, no wonder she sounded rushed... What was this? I looked it over, I never understood _how _little black dotted lines along more lines could ever be understood as the beautiful notes of music. I picked up another sheet just like it only the notes were different and I noticed lyrics... a few that actually struck me as the same that I'd heard Miley muttering under her breath for the past week.

My thoughts were interrupted when Miley came out from the bathroom, now clothed, and noticed what I was holding, her blue eyes went wide.

"Dont touch that!"she yelped, running to snatch the papers from me. I stepped back, dropping them and letting her have them, slightly shocked at her behaviour. She gathered up all the sheet music and took it over to her keyboard, trying to settle it back into the right order.

"Is that a new Hannah song?"I asked. Miley paused, looking over at me.

"No,"she answered, flatly.

"Oh... well, what is it?"I pushed, hoping she'd open upto me, something in my tone must've worked because she gave me a look that read how she felt sorry for being so rude.

"It's.. it's nothing-"she said. I walked over, holding one other sheet of music she'd dropped.

"It doesn't seem like _nothing _to me, Miles, the lyrics look like they're really beautiful,"I said, glancing down, she snatched that paper from my hands as well. I held my hands up in defense. "Whoa, easy tiger, sorry!"

"No I'm sorry, its just- I really dont know if I want this to be shared to the world or not-"she answered.

"Well... would you share it with me?"she looked up at me, her cheeks turning pink, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not finished-"she said, rather abrupt, I knew she was trying to keep something from me, and I was determined to make her share.

"So just play what you've got? Please Miley?"I asked, stepping closer, she looked down, as if in defeat and sighed, her shoulders slumped, she turned to her keyboard and looked at the notes for a moment. Silence ensued and I wondered if she was going to play anything before finally, she lifted her fingers upto the keys and she hit a note, opening her mouth, she began to sing a fine melody,

**(AN: **_italic is Miley_**bold is Lilly **_**bold italic is Miley/Lilly)**_

"_Na na na na, Na na na na, yeah, you are the music in me. You know the words 'Once Upon A Time' make you listen, there's a reason,_"I looked over her shoulder and read the notes and I began singing along, albeit not as wonderful,"_**When you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after, you're harmony, to the melody, its echoing inside my head, **__a single voice, _**single voice**_ above the noise, and like a common thread_**hmm you're pullin me...**"she began to rock out the keys.

"_Then I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong_"

"**Oh you are the music in me, yeah its livin in all of us**"

"_And its brought us HERE because_"

"_**Because, You are the Music in Me, na na na na**_** oh, **_na na na na_** yeah, **_**na na na na,**_

_**You are the Music in Me**_"...

She ended the key notes and smiled up at me.

"You've improved your skills,"she giggled. I felt my heart pounding from the power of those lyrics and I felt lightheaded from her smile that I eagerly returned, happy to be spending time with my best friend again.

"I had a great teacher,"I bowed to her, she laughed. My heart continued to thunder in my chest as I stared up at her as she laughed, noticing for the first time how her nose crinkled and how her laugh was full and sounded real, as if bubbling up from her stomach, into her throat and out through her mouth, beautiful..._just like her_.

Oh boy.

* * *

**AN:** alrighty folks!! You know the drill, more reviews, more chapters!! FEED ME!! -dodges ripe fruit- 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again, thanks to the reviewers, I'm really happy ya'll are loving the story, its not as great as I first intended but I'm going along with what I know. Here's chapter three!!

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I could almost feel the world stop revolving as the realization hit me like a speeding train, or maybe it was just my heart hammering in my ribcage as the notes flew back to me and I saw Miley Stewart for the first time, in a whole new light. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her _everything_, just blew me away completely and I knew at once that my mom didnt lie, when you find that someone, it reaches down deep into your soul and shakes you to the core, you just know that that person is the one you are meant to be with.

"Lilly?"her voice snapped me from my thoughts and I blushed, realizing that I had been staring at her for who only knows how long, I looked away. "You okay?"

"Miley, who-... who do did you write that song for?"I asked. I silently prayed and feared the answer as I hoped it would be, beyond a doubt, me.

"Er.. nobody really.."she looked away. An eyebrow rose at this,

"Miley, you've been stuck for months at trying to get a song written, _that,_"I pointed to the sheet music,"has got to be the greatest song I've ever heard you write, and I know how you are, you and your Dad both dont just write because you weren't inspired by _something_ or some_one_." I pushed, trying not to sound desperate for her answer. She did not look up at me, she merely continued to stare at the keys,

"If you must know... the song is for a friend,"she answered. I blinked,"a friend who I hold very dear to me, and a friend that holds my heart in the palm of their hand." I felt somewhat relieved and yet, somehow, not satisfied.

"Does this friend have a name?"I asked. She shook her head,

"Can we just drop it, please?"she begged, I was about to argue when she looked up and I winced at the pain that was so visible on her face, she looked frail and vulnerable and I shut my jaw and nodded silently.

We did our homework in almost complete silence, her dad brought us up some tomato soup and grilled cheeses, Miley's favorite, and we ate, and talked for a little while, the thought of the song still nagging in my brain, but I didn't bring it up again, even as I left, I hugged her and I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I caught a whiff of her citrus shampoo and lavender perfume. It ended almost as soon as it began and I couldn't help but feel a stab of remorse at the painful look still haunting those baby blues as I said my goodbye and headed home.

**Miley P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the piano in the living area, replaying the notes to the song, adding a few minor adjustments, my Dad had helped me out with the last bit, but he was still very impressed at how much I managed on my own and had agreed this song should deffinitely be a Hannah song later, the only issue was Lilly. I was writing this song for Oliver to give to her, I was already concerned how she found it that day in my bedroom, and I had been a fool to sing a bit with her, although I had meant what I said, Lilly's voice had gotten much better since she joined the school Chorus class and took more formal lessons, and playing those notes, singing those lyrics with her gave me a high feeling that brightened my spirit, despite the nagging thought of how Oliver would be the one to play it for Lilly.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts as I looked over and saw exactly who I'd planned to, Oliver was walking over to me, a smile on his face,

"Sounded pretty nifty there, Miles, you know I cant thank you enough for what you're doing...,"I rose an eyebrow,

"But?"I inquired. He sighed, and sat next to me.

"Has Lilly talked to you at all?"he asked. I shook my head, but it didnt matter, he hadn't seen it he just continued to ramble. "She's been acting a bit off this past week, I dont know why but I keep getting the feeling she's upset with me... I dont want her to be, but I dont know if I've done anything wrong-"I instantly felt guilt penetrate my system at the hurt look on my friends face as I tried to figure out what Lilly could be upset about.

"She hasn't said anything-"I quipped, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, and gave me a brave smile, pulling the ringbox out of his pocket, he opened it and stared,

"I just hope whatever it is, it wont ruin her judgement on our night,"he said. I studied him momentarily, wondering if he meant that as selfishly as that sounded. He snapped the box shut and turned to me with a smile, looking at the sheet music,"so, hows the song coming?"I snapped from my daze and looked over to the music.

"It's almost finished,"I said and I hit a few more notes, before writing them down onto the last section. "There,"I picked them up and stared longingly at them, I looked at the title and took my eraser and marked off You Are the Music in Me and replaced it with "Lilly's Ballad." I handed them over, somewhat reluctant, to Oliver who looked like a child on Christmas morning and accepted them giddily.

"Miles, you truly are the greatest,"he said looking over the sheet music. "This looks wonderful, I know my sister will have a blast-"

"Doughnut say what?"I asked. He looked up, mildly surprised. I remembered Oliver's sister Olivia, I'd only met her once, when I first moved here, she'd been a senior at the High School, Lilly told me stories though of how Olivia was an amateur singer who thrived on kareoke and loved the spotlight, when I met Olivia, she reminded me almost of the character Maureen from the musical RENT, minus the whole lesbian part, she was truly a thespian, but when I heard her try to sing one of Hannah's songs while I was visiting Oliver with Lilly, I wasn't surprised when the windowpane on the door cracked from how much goo she put into her voice.

"Oh... yeah, well, my sister, she's back home right now, her latest boyfriend kicked her outta the apartment and she's back home, driving mom and pop nuts with all her kareoke buddies coming by but you know musicians,"he laughed. My face stayed stern and his smile fell. "I was going to have her sing this on my date with Lilly, friday- That is if _you_ dont mind?"he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. I blinked, a fake smile making its way onto my face.

"Of course not, it is _your _night,"he smiled and gave me a hug.

"I knew you'd understand, thanks _so _much, Miles, I'll see ya!"he ran off and I turned to the piano, suddenly feeling an empty sensation in my stomach, tears misted in my eyes as I glided my fingers over the ivory keys and hit the notes solemnly once more, reliving the song in my head, I knew it by heart, I always would.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

I have tried calling Miley seven times, tonight is my date with Oliver for our one year anniversary and I need to talk to her. I haven't really been able to see her since our Debate project, that song has stuck in my mind and I wonder how its coming along. Okay, fine, I lie, I _want_ to know how its coming along because apart of me wants to believe she wrote that song for me, I'm through trying to pretend I dont love my best friend when I do. I love Oliver, yes, but not in anyway more than a brother, and I need to hear her voice, as a reassurance that I'm going to be doing the right thing by ending it tonight.

I cant be the girl that Oliver wants me to be, I just cant, I'm too much like my mother, independent and not willing to allow some man to live my life for me while I sit at home raising babies and settling down in Malibu like his parents. They say a man looks for a woman who will be just like his mother, well I'm in no way intending on that to happen, Oliver's mom is a lovely woman, but I'm just not housewife material, I want to go to Harvard and study law, I want to see places, do things, I want to be with Miley. Unfortionately that one isnt so easy, but I figure I better tell her while I have a chance, even if it costs me our friendship, I cant hold back these words in my heart any longer. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and land on the hem of my black evening dress I'm wearing for the date. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and my mother pops her head in.

"Lillian, Oliver is dow- Lilly, whats wrong?"she asked, kindly. She walked over and handed me a tissue, I wiped where my mascara had slightly run.

"Nothing mom, just.. nothing,"she sat next to me and placed her arm around my shoulders, I leaned into her embrace for comfort.

"I know my daughter well enough to say that its never nothing if you are sitting here looking like you just lost your best friend, now tell me whats on your mind Lilly-pad,"she smiled and I couldn't help but let out a soft, derisive snort at her nickname for me that I hadn't heard her use since I was five.

"It's just... _life_, Oliver, Miley, school, Miley-"I chimed the last part silently.

"Uh-huh... and what would Miley have to do with you being so upset?"she inquired, an eyebrow raised. "You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"No, mom. At least... I dont think- I dunno, she's just been so distant lately, and graduation will be here soon and she's going to Europe, and Oliver still wants me to go to Berkeley-"

"You haven't told him about Harvard yet? Lilly, you know you have to-"she scolded gently.

"I know, and I plan to... in fact thats a reason I'm upset, too,"I explained. She remained quiet for a moment, allowing me to continue. "I love Oliver, mom, but- not how he loves me... I dont want to hurt him."

"Lilly, you should understand something, everyone gets their hearts broken at least once in their life, if not more... and everytime it happens, its _going_ to hurt, thats apart of growing up, but you learn to live with the pain and eventually adapt and move on,"she said softly.

"Yeah, but mom, when dad left, you were almost broken- I remember you stayed locked up in your room for weeks, you wouldn't even acknowlege me when I brought you food,"I reminded her. She nodded,

"Everyone takes pain different, Lilly, but you must know that in order to learn from your mistakes, you have to make them first, if Oliver loves you, he will understand, maybe not right _away_, but eventually he'll learn to live with it. You cant force yourself to love somebody, Lilly, thats a matter for the heart to decide and boy can it be stubborn-"I snorted and hiccuped as I wiped another tear that leaked from my eye. She lifted my chin and wiped another tear softly with my tissue before looking me in the eyes, pride on her face,"if Oliver _loves _you, he'll understand why you cant be with him, Lilly, but no matter what you do, in the end, Oliver will still be hurt, just the same, its a fact of the matter, whenever you love someone you have to be willing to open up, and know that somewhere along the line, they could hurt you, its always the ones who are closest to us that break our hearts and leave scars to remind us." I nodded,

"I know, mama, boy do I." At her skeptical look, I took a shaky breath and continued,"Mom... would you be mad if I said that- I.. well I think-"

"You love Miley?"she asked. My eyes widened, my mouth opened and closed several times before she smiled,"Lilly-pad, I'm not as oblivious to you as you might think, especially lately whenever Miley's name is mentioned you blush." My cheeks burned red, partly from embarrassment, and she laughed. "And no, for the record, honey, I wouldn't be angry, I never could, as long as you're sure that Miley is the one who'll make you happy, I'm fine with it."

"But what do I do? She leaves for Europe this summer and I'll probably never see her, if I go to Harvard, she'll come back and I'll be out there,"I explained.

"Well, I cant tell you what to do Lilly, the only advice I can give is to follow your heart, dont listen to anything or any_one_ else, and you'd best hurry, Oliver is downstairs,"she reminded, as an afterthought. My eyes widened and I jumped from my bed, running for the bathroom, I stopped, turned back around and lunged into my mothers arms, hugging her tightly, she laughed and kissed the crown of my head. "Love you, Lilly."

"Love you, too." I cleaned myself up and met Oliver downstairs.

**Miley P.O.V.**

Lilly has called at least seven times, each time I've almost picked up and answered, one time I actually did but I didn't say anything I only hung up, I hoped she wouldn't be mad but I just couldn't find it within me to say anything. Tonight was her and Oliver's one year anniversary, tonight Oliver would propose and his sister would distort my beautiful work, which might actually help throw Lilly off from my version of the song, and tonight I would lose my heart forever. I opened my bloodshot eyes, that were scratchy and irritated from crying into my pillow and stared over at the photo of myself and Lilly, feeling my heart break painfully again as my eyes clouded over with more tears and I just laid there, unwilling to move as my mind tormented me with thoughts of how Lilly would probably call me later, excited and happy, and be wanting to tell me all about the ring and how Oliver proposed and when the wedding would be, they'd probably want to get married right after graduation, Lilly would probably see to it that I could be there, which I wondered if I could get Dad to talk to the managers about making my tour start the day after graduation, so I wouldn't be able to attend, I'm not certain I could remain in a church and watch the love of my life marry someone else, it was hard enough just seeing them together each day in school.

A soft tap at my door alerted me of anothers presence, I saw my dad walk over to me, carrying two mugs of his famous loco hot cocoa with a small, lopsided grin, I sat up and I tried to smile, but it faltered as I accepted the mug and took a sip, he sat beside me and placed his arm around me silently, not saying a word, for which I was grateful that he understood I didn't need anything more than to just be held right now. My brain tormented me again as I leaned my head on his shoulder and I wondered how the date was going...

**Lilly P.O.V.**

We were just finishing up dinner at the small cafe where Oliver had asked me to be his girlfriend a year ago, Oliver had been fidgeting nervously all night and I wondered what could have gotten into that boy, then again, I was probably no better, as my mind wandered to thoughts of Miley and why she hadn't returned my calls, or why I hadn't tried to tell Oliver how I was really feeling. He paid the tab and we made to leave the small diner. I made way for his car, but his hand stopped me, I turned and he was tugging me along the other way.

"Oliver? Where're we going?"I asked.

"Just.. t-trust me, c'mon,"he said, shakily. I sighed and followed him.

We headed a few blocks north before we reached the skatepark, I blinked, confused as I saw Jim, the owner standing there, a bright smile on his face.

"Oliver, Lilly, c'mon in,"he unlocked the doors.

"But-?"I asked, the skatepark was closed after six, why was Jim here? What the hell? Jim shook his head and Oliver tugged me inside. We made our way over past the ramps and bowls where I then noticed the countertop had been formed into a sort of stage, several tea candles sat around the edges, lit, an amp, a drumset, keyboard, guitars and microphones were all there and I stared, slack jawed at the set.

"Oliver, what the-"he hushed me. And I noticed his sister, Olivia walk out, wearing some slinky black halter get-up, a few others walked out onto the makeshift stage and took their places at the instruments, Olivia looked at me and winked.

"Hey there, cutie,"she said into the mic. "My brother has asked me to help him do something, so this little number is for you, one two three four!"the drums set off as well as a loud screech from the bass and electric guitar, I flinched and covered my ears, backing up a step as the powerful chords slammed and music began.

(**AN: For those who have seen or heard the HSM2 soundtrack, think of You Are The Music In Me(Reprise) Sharpay version!!!**)

"_Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey! You are the music in me!_"

My jaw hit the floor as Olivia's voice belted these first notes, much louder and more rocking than that of how they were originally when I heard them from Miley. I looked over to Oliver who was watching as well, a smile on his face, he looked at me and it grew, I shot him a look and opened my mouth to yell before Olivia's voice interrupted,

"_You know the words Once Upon A Time make you listen, there's a REASON! When you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after! Your harmony, to the melody, its echoin Inside. My. Head... a single voice, above the noise! And like a common thread OH, you're singin to me!_"she yelled-sang. I couldn't believe this, the song that Miley wrote was being tortured by Olivia... wait, how did she even-?

_"Who is the song for Miley?"_

_"A friend who I hold dear to me, a friend who holds my heart in the palm of their hand"_... Oh. My. God.

"STOP!"I screamed, I was surprised they heard me, but the guitarist stopped, then the drummer and Olivia finally heard herself screaming and shut up, staring at me, Oliver went wide-eyed. "Oliver, what the hell _is_ this?!"I snapped.

"It's a gift to you, duh!"Olivia snapped, clearly irritated at having been interrupted, I glared at her.

"Lilly- I wanted this night to be special, I wrote this song-"

"You _what?!_"I quipped. "No no no, you didn't write this, _Miley_ wrote it, you couldn't even write a poem for our English assignment!"I felt my face grow hot, as my blood boiled angry. Oliver's eyes widened as he got caught lying, he looked down, somewhat ashamed.

"You weren't supposed to know that- wait how _did _you know she wrote it?!"he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"That doesnt matter, Oliver, because obviously _I_ dont matter to you if you have to go and use Miley to tell me how you feel-"my heart was racing, _Miley_... She loved me, _I_ was the one who held her heart... all this time and, crap. "I gotta go,"I went to run, Oliver grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Lilly, please let me explain, I _do _care, see?"he dropped to his knees, and my eyes went wide as he produced a ring from his pocket.

"Oh my-"

"Lilly Truscott, be my wife?"he asked, rushed. "I know its a bit young in the relationship, but we can still make this work, Lil... you are the one I love and cherish and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Oliver-"

"Lilly?"he asked, looking at me with those sad, dough-eyes. I gulped... this was not at all what I expected.

* * *

**AN: **Dun dun DUNNNN!!! What will happen next?? Review me and find out! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay wow, I had planned on holding off on this last chapter til tommorow but since I got an increase in demands and a slight worry for the sake of my health, here is your final chapter, thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story, -little clip- I hope you've enjoyed the challenge, thanks again for makin in happen! Review me ppl!!

**Disclaimer still stands!!**

--x--

**Miley P.O.V.**

I spit the listerine from my mouth into the sink as I finished trying to get the taste of vomit out of my system, the loco hot cocoa must not have settled well on my upset stomach because I just couldn't handle more than half a cup as my tears had clouded my vision and I began crying into my fathers shoulder and then eventually sobbing so hard I was hardly able to breathe and I panicked. My father hadn't even come in to check on me yet, which surprised me as I shut the light off and exited the bathroom and stepped back into my bedroom, however, I froze upon the sight that greeted me...

"Hey Miley,"Lilly Truscott sat on my bed, clad in a black evening dress that I'd seen her wear only once before when we bought it, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, her makeup perfect, her eyes were a bit red though and I blinked.

"What're you doing here?"I asked. I winced at how rude that sounded.

"I came to see my best friend, your dad said you were up here and that you just got sick all of a sudden-"she answered.

"What about Oliver?"I said, almost bitterly as I took my seat at the keyboard, a safe distance away from Lilly. She looked down and then back up at me with a small smile.

"What about him?"she asked. I blinked, staring over at her.

"The date? Your one year?"I looked down at her hands, she must've noticed because she followed my line of sight and looked back up at me, grinning again and lifted her left hand, there was nothing. No ring? "Oliver? Didn't he-?"

"He did..."she answered, looking solemn. "I said no."

My jaw hit the floor.

"Crazy best friend say what?!"I asked wildly. She giggled. "Lilly, why? I thought-"

"Thought what? That I was happy?"she looked at me darkly. I gulped. "You probably wouldnt have thought that so much if you'd stop avoiding me so much." I looked away, feeling hurt, but then again I deserved her anger, I'd purposely avoided her and I should have known that I'd be confronted eventually. "Miley,"she spoke softly, I didnt look up. "Miley I told him no because I dont love him, I never have, not the way he wants me to." I still did not look up as I felt tears mist in my eyes, whether from joy or pain, I still couldn't decide. I felt rather than saw Lilly stand and move closer, I felt her fingers touch my chin and raise my face to meet hers as she knelt before me.

"You know for someone so beautiful, you shouldn't be so sad,"she whispered. I blinked rapidly, trying to shove the tears back and I sniffled, I tried to move my head so she wouldn't see my pain, I hated crying in front of her. But she kept me in place. "What's wrong Miles?"she asked.

"Why dont you tell me?"I snarked, bitterly. She nodded,

"Okay, then..."Lilly recalled.

**Lilly P.O.V.**

_"No,"I said, flatly._

_"What? But Lilly!"Oliver cried._

_"Oliver... please, dont make this harder than it needs to be-"I replied._

_"Lilly, I love you please,"he had tears in his eyes._

_"But I dont love you, Oliver, I'm sorry, I just... I've tried to, but I cant, I just cant force myself to love you, so if you love me Oliver, you'll let me go,"I responded. He stood, and grasped my hand, desperate._

_"If this is about the song-"_

_"It's not... not all of it at least, Oliver.. listen, you are like my brother, you've been there for me since preschool, and I'll always care for you, but you deserve somebody who.. who will love you for you, with all their heart... I cant do that when my heart belongs to someone else-"Oliver looked at me, tears falling free from his eyes and I felt my own tears start up._

_"W-who?"_

_"Oliver... I've been accepted into Harvard, I'm going to study criminal law there come September-"_

_"But what about-"_

_"OLIVER!"I snapped. I felt bad as he flinched, but I had to do this, I just had to. "You arent _listening_, you need to do this for me, for once, just listen to me and understand, I'm SORRY I'm not in love with you, I have tried, for a whole _year_ I have tried to love you but I just cant make myself love you and neither can you... I dont want to stay in California forever, Oliver, I dont want to get married before I'm twenty and have kids and settle down and not do anything, I'm just not that kind of girl, I want to be a lawyer, I want to help people, I want to see places, the world, and I just cant do that with you by my side, I'm sorry."_

_"Give me a chance, Lil, please, I'll make you see, I can give you the world if you just-"_

_"Oliver,"I placed my hand on his cheek. He looked at me, completely destroyed, I hated that I did this to him but I had to do what my mom said, follow my heart. "I know that I've hurt you, but later I know you'll thank me.. you shouldn't want me, Oliver, I'm not good for you... I'll always love you and be there for you, but I cant give you my heart, and if I cant give you that, then what can I give you?"He didn't respond, somewhere behind the pain and sadness, I'm almost sure I saw a flicker of understanding before it was masked once more with hurt. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Oliver."I walked away, not daring to look back at my fallen best friend._

Miley was staring at me curiously, and I just prayed that I wasn't about to send her running.

"Miley..."I looked behind her and I saw the same ballad I'd heard days ago, sitting at her keyboard. I stood, Miley followed my movements as I sat beside her and I looked at the notes, then at her,"play me the song?" She blinked, taking a moment to register what I'd said before she seemed to understand and then twisted around and placed her fingers on the keys, looking back at me, I gave her a simple nod and a smile. She looked to the keys and cleared her throat as she struck the first set of notes.

**(AN: **_Miley._** Lilly.**_** Miley/Lilly**_

"_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
__**When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
**__A single voice_**(Single voice)**_**  
**__Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
_**Hmm, you're pulling me  
**_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_**Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**  
_And it's brought us here because  
Because__** you are the music in me  
Na na na na **_**(Ohh)**  
_**Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
**_**(Na na na na)**  
_**You are the music in me  
**__It's like I knew you before we met _**(Before we met)**  
_Can't explain it _**(Ohh ohh)**  
_There's no name for it_ **(No name for it)**  
**I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy **_(So easy)_  
**Because you see the real me** _(I see)_  
_**As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice **_**(Hear your voice)  
**_Above the noise_** (Ohh ohh)  
**_And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me _**(Ohh yeah)  
**_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing **_**(Yeah)**  
**We got the power to sing what we feel**_ (What we feel)  
_**Connected and real**  
_**Can't keep it all inside**_ _(Ohh)_  
_**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song **_**(Favorite song)**  
_**I know that we belong **__(We belong)  
__**You are the music in me  
**_**Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because**_ (Here because)_  
_**You are the music in me  
Na na na na**_ **(Ohh yeah)**  
_**Na na na na**_ _(Ohh yeah)_  
_**Na na na na  
You are the music in me**_ **(Yeah)**"...

We both remained silent after that, trying to catch our breaths as we finished singing loud and proud, Miley's fingers remained on the keys as we sat in comfortable silcence, which was broken when Miley finally looked over to me and I locked eyes with her, those beautiful blue eyes, full of love and understanding, and still a small amount of hesitance and pain. I felt my heart in my throat as my impulses tried to override my common sense and I struggled to keep myself at bay as I saw her bottom lip quiver and I noticed she looked almost frightened to say anything, I felt my caution be thrown to the wind as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, feeling my insides explode with joy at the softness of her lips, it took a moment before I felt her respond, and I was in pure bliss.

**Miley P.O.V.**

OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod. My best friend is _kissing_ me. The girl of my dreams is actually freaking kissing me! If this is a dream, I swear I will curse the Lord til my dying day for playing such a cruel joke as I respond to the kiss. Her lips are so soft and taste like cherry pie, I dare to peek my tongue and swipe her bottom lip as I feel her open her mouth and I allow myself to explore, moving closer to her instinctively, I feel one hand rest on my waist and the other come up around my neck to pull me closer, I move my hands around her waist and press our upper bodies together as I delve deeper, my tongue sliding along hers, tasting, exploring, learning and memorizing, burning each detail into my mind as I hear a groan emit from my own throat when I feel her hand on my waist touch my bare skin beneath my shirt.

Finally, the need for air becomes too important and we break apart, our foreheads pressed together, both panting for air. I cant help the wide grin on my face as I dont dare open my eyes, afraid I'll wake up and be alone.

"Miley.."she whispers my name and its like a prayer on the wind. "Miley I'm in love with you."I let out a small, strangled sob at this and I open my eyes. I see her beautiful aquamarine orbs glancing at me, filled with tears and shining with new hope and love. It's real.

"I love you, Lilly, I'm so sorry-"she shuts me up with another fierce kiss and I happily melt into her as we both stand, not once, breaking contact, our lips are practically fused together as the back of my legs hit something soft and I tumble back, landing onto my pillows, her entire body now pressed up against mine, my heart racing, I feel her own right above me and they seem to beat in tandem with each other as I feel her hand on my waist wander up my shirt, gliding along my hip and my bare stomach, I suck in a breath and we break our kiss, I stare longingly up into her eyes and she plants soft, butterfly kisses on my nose, my chin, my eyebrows, my cheeks, and my jaw before looking up at me, her hand under my shirt, now resting directly beneath my breast, and I'm lightheaded, I feel like I've died and I'm floating on a cloud, on my way to Heaven.

"Miley-"she whispers again. I close my eyes and I feel her lips press against my swollen ones in a tender, loving kiss.

"Love me, Lilly, please,"I almost beg. She kisses me again and we begin to slowly discard our clothing, one by one, taking our time, just exploring each other, not speaking, just loving. Meanwhile, downstairs, I hear my Dad, or Linda possibly, playing the piano, the same melody we, Lilly and I, that is, just played together, and I smile as we continue, knowing that that song will be apart of our lives forever, and that no matter what the future held for me or Hannah, Lilly was my song, and she would always get me through.

**FIN**

* * *

**Final Note:** to all those who have reviewed, I thank you and I am very happy that ya'll love the story. For those who havent heard the song You Are The Music In Me, I seriously recommend going and listening to it on youtube or wherever, its a must-hear!! lol. Thanks again! cheers! -LJBard 


End file.
